


First Date

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Café, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Kaito go on your very first date
Relationships: Tenjou Kaito/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Date Start!

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito is my favourite Yugioh boy and I want to give him more love. I decided to split this story into chapters otherwise it would be a very long one shot. I would love to know what you guys think. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

You were nervous. You don't ever recall a time in your life when you were more nervous than this very moment. You were wracking your brain, trying to think of something, anything; to distract you from the tense feeling coiling in the pit of your gut. It was a vicious cycle. The more you thought about your current situation, the more anxious you became. Your hands started to feel clammy and you could feel sweat start to prick the back of your neck. Thankfully, it wasn’t a very hot day or you were certain you’d die of heat stroke. You just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

A few days ago, you had been talking with Kaito. You admitted to yourself you had a major crush on him. After all the things you had been through together with Yuma and the Duel Carnival, you wanted to get to know him better. At first you thought he had been a bit cold and even possibly callous in his actions. But after learning about what he had been through, you could understand why he did it. He truly loved his younger brother, Haruto, and would obviously do anything to protect him. You admired his strength and his commitment to his family. You fell for him and you fell pretty damn hard.

After everything had blown over you had a private chat with him. You were both young adults and you didn't see why you couldn't get to know each other a little better. Kaito didn't object to the idea as he listened to your proposal. After a while he nodded and agreed he would like to know you more as well. It was a little surprising to learn he harboured some feelings towards you and that what you were feeling was mutual. He did warn you that he wasn’t sure if he had enough room in his heart for another person. He thought Haruto was the only one he could care about anymore. But you had somehow managed to worm your way under his skin and you left a lasting impression on the former Number’s hunter. He simply couldn’t deny his feelings nor his curiosity any longer.

Hearing Kaito admit something so personal made butterflies erupt in your stomach and you didn’t know whether you wanted to laugh or cry. Somehow you managed to keep it together with a gentle smile. You agreed to meet up in a few days and he added before parting:

"It's a date."

Hearing the words leave his lips made your heart suddenly jump up into your throat. The realisation of what he had said dawned on his face and he seemed to be just as flustered as you were. If you hadn't been freaking out internally you might have pointed out how cute he looked. Alarm bells were ringing in your head while your brain screamed: _“Abort! Bail out!”_ You had promptly excused yourself and gotten out as fast as you could before you combusted on the spot. 

Your heart still fluttered thinking about it as you stood in the town square, waiting for Kaito to show up. You had agreed to meet at 10 but you had gotten there a little early, possibly earlier than you should have. You didn’t care how early you were; at least you were in the right place. Anxiety gnawed at your gut and you could feel your stomach start to twist. You fiddled with your clothes, making sure that everything was straight and perfect. Since you classified it as a date you thought it appropriate to dress for the occasion. You wore nice simple clothes for your date, nothing too fancy or over the top. The shoes you wore were one of your favourite pairs and you figured they'd be good to wear on a day out. You had chosen a nice perfume to dab on you before you left the house and the faint smell still tickled your nose. You had a bag slung over your shoulder with the essentials and you resisted the urge to start playing with your phone. You didn't want to be stuck in it all day, which would just negate the purpose of this date. 

You felt your cheeks heat up. So, this really was a date. The reality did take a while to sink in. Once it did you felt both scared and excited. Dating wasn't your forte but you were going to give it a good shot. You hoped you looked nice and about a thousand different things ran through your mind as you stood there, still waiting for Kaito to arrive. 

The seconds ticked by and your gaze kept travelling back to the clock as the appointed time drew near. You tried to focus your mind on something else so your eyes wandered to the throng of people that walked by you. There were a few people wandering around the square today, you noted. It was the weekend so you mainly saw a lot of school kids going shopping with their group of friends. You smiled to yourself as they passed by, talking and laughing amongst their friends. They looked like they were having fun with not a care in the world. School was obviously the last thing on their minds. Seeing their big cheerful grins and hearing their boisterous laughter reminded you of a certain ball of pure energy.

As you started reminiscing about the old days you failed to notice a familiar face in the crowd. Yuma ducked and weaved through the crowds of people and as soon as he saw you, he quickly bolted around the corner, hoping you didn’t spot him. His bright eyes shone in the sunlight as he focused on you, a frown tugging at his lips. Yuma kept his distance from you, using the corner of a building as cover so you wouldn’t spot him. His brow furrowed as he stared at you in mild confusion. 

"What are they doing out here?" he asked aloud. 

He stared at you for a long time, like the answer would suddenly smack him in the face if he concentrated hard enough. The people around him walked by without a second glance or they were too busy in their own little world to care about what the youth was doing. Yuma didn’t classify himself as a stalker. He wasn’t. He was just merely investigating. Yeah, like a detective. He was currently working on a case. He had been so focused that he didn’t realise when another pair of eyes joined in on the staring.

"Is that your friend?" 

The young boy almost jumped several feet in the air as his eyes widened with surprise. He almost gave away his position by screaming but he was able to clamp a hand on his mouth before he shrieked. He briefly forgot that Astral was with him. He tended to forget the strange duelling spirit was always with him. He liked to pop out at random times and today he seemed to be just as interested as Yuma was. The blue spirit floated in the air behind Yuma, peeking around the corner to look at you. 

"You have been following them since we left this morning" Astral noted. "Why?"

Yuma flinched. That wasn't easy to explain. It just so happened that when he left his house this morning, he saw you walking down the street ahead of him. He called out to you but you didn’t notice him as you continued to walk with purpose towards your destination. His curiosity was sparked then. He knew you wouldn’t simply just ignore him. He was convinced that something had you distracted. He wanted to know where you were going and for what reason. He decided to follow you and so far, you hadn't noticed him tailing you. You seemed to be lost in your own little world that you didn’t even register his presence. He stared at you, the gears in his brain working to try and put the pieces together. 

"I wonder where they are going" Yuma muttered, completely ignoring Astral's question. 

Astral stared at you for a few seconds longer, his brain also working to complete this puzzle. He was able to come up with an answer a lot quicker than Yuma could. 

"I believe they are meeting someone here" he deduced. 

Yuma's head whipped up to Astral, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?" he questioned.

Astral folded his slender arms over his chest, his feet barely hovering above the ground as he explained it to Yuma.

"Note their appearance. They look a little dressed up for just a trip to the mall. In addition, they have been waiting in the same spot for quite a while now. I believe they’re waiting for someone to show up."

His explanation made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yuma huffed as he turned his attention back to you. He didn't think you would be meeting with someone. The thought had never crossed his mind. Looking at you now, it started to make sense. Why else would you dress up in such nice clothes? To make an impression on someone. But who could it be? Could it be a friend? If they were just a friend, he didn’t think you’d put that much effort into it. His curiosity was gaining the upper hand and he had to know. He just couldn’t tear himself away.

You took a deep breath, exhaling through your mouth as you tried to calm your nerves once more. The simple act of focusing on your breathing was enough to keep you distracted. That was until he showed up. You spotted him amongst the crowd and you could almost feel your heart come to a complete stop. You had seen Kaito before, but never like this. 

He looked a lot more casual than he usually did. His normal outfit consisted of a long overcoat, skin tight clothes and the essential items that every duellist needed. But today he looked completely different. He didn’t go too overboard with his attire; he just wore some dark jeans and a nice dress shirt that matched his shoes. Seeing him in a casual state made your heartbeat increase. You could hear it beating frantically inside your ears and you felt your knees start to shake. He looked really nice and you could have sworn you were about to cry because he was so beautiful.

You started to fan your flushed face. You swore that you were usually more level headed than this. You were so flustered that your emotions were starting to have mood swings. What was this boy doing to you? Before you could even consider scampering away like a startled rabbit, he had found you. Kaito locked eyes with you through the crowd and his breath suddenly hitched. You both stared at each other in silent awe, taking a moment to just simply admire each other as he approached. He stopped only a foot away from you and he seemed a lot taller than you remembered. Neither of you said anything as your heart raced while gazing at his oceanic eyes.

"You look beautiful" he muttered.

Kaito’s eyes widened slightly before he quickly averted his gaze, clearing his throat awkwardly. He didn’t mean to accidentally let it slip out. It was obvious to you that he was just as nervous as you were. You could feel your face heat up from his kind words. You brushed a stray stand of hair out of your face, averting your gaze to the ground.

"Thank you" you replied.

Dear lord what was this boy doing to you? If your heart kept fluttering like this you may actually just pass out. It felt awkward for a long moment and you started chewing on your lips, trying to think of something to say. Kaito found his confidence again before you did and he broke the long pause.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

Right, it was still technically your idea so you had to pick. Luckily you came prepared with a list of places you could spend time. It was better than wandering around aimlessly all day. You smiled lightly, appreciating the sudden change of subject. You didn’t want to linger on how sweet he was and have another brain malfunction.

"I know this great cafe just down the block. I thought we could go get something to drink" you suggested.

Kaito gestured for you to start walking. "Lead the way."

You smiled lightly as you adjusted the strap of your bag. Yuma watched in stunned silence as you left with Kaito, disappearing into the crowd of people. He almost screamed. What was Kaito doing with you? Sure, Yuma didn't really have anything against him but it still confused him. Why were you two hanging out? What was going on? Why was he being left out of the loop? Astral could see the gears in his head turning as he continued to stare after your retreating figure.

“Yuma” he warned.

Yuma didn’t listen to his warning. He decided to follow you. He would find out himself where you two were going and what you were up to. Detective Yuma was on the case!


	2. Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

You were pleased that your favourite cafe wasn't busy today. You would have been sad if you had to go somewhere else and leave it behind. You thought it was the perfect spot to start your first date. It was a cosy little cafe along the boulevard of Heartland City. It was a warm and welcoming environment and the staff always treated you like a valued customer.

A bell chimed when you opened the front door and the familiar sound was a small comfort. You could smell the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans as you inhaled deeply. The smell made so many wonderful memories resurface and it put your nerves at ease a little. You heard music softly flow in the background and you recognised the tune as one of your favourite songs.

You were greeted upon your arrival by one of the staff, who asked where you’d like to sit. You had the option to sit inside or outside the cafe and Kaito was kind enough to let you choose. You had been coming here for a long time so you were excited that you were able to grab your favourite spot. You were glad you were shown to your seats right away or you would have been ogling all the delicious cakes and slices on display at the front counter. You would have started drooling because of all the delightful choices and it wouldn’t have been very attractive.

"Have you been here before?" you asked Kaito as you sat down on your chair.

Kaito shook his head as he sat across from you. "No. It's my first time."

Your waitress placed two menus down on your table before walking away to serve another customer. Kaito’s eyes roamed around the shop once more, taking in all the details of this unfamiliar place. You were silently intrigued to know what he thought of it and you started to play with your fingers as you eagerly waited for his opinion. He took another moment to let it all sink in before he gave a decisive nod.

"It's quaint."

Not the word you were expecting but you would accept it with pride. It was nice to know that you had good taste. You smiled warmly in response, a silent sigh of relief passing through your lips. So far, everything had been going well. Maybe his approval was a sign that everything would go smoothly today. You hoped.

You both fell silent the next moment. You suddenly realised that you didn’t know what to talk about with Kaito. What were you supposed to talk about? The events of the Duel Carnival were certainly off the table and you could only comment about the weather so many times before it got annoying. You picked up a menu, trying to distract yourself from the long pause. Your nerves started to jitter again and your heart was beating so fast that it was ringing in your ears. You still couldn't believe you were here right now with Kaito. It made you flustered to think about it and you wanted to bury your face in your hands to hide your embarrassment. 

You had been attracted to him for a while. You had met him when he was still a Number's Hunter. Back then even you admitted that at first, he had intimidated you. He had been as cold as a stone, an icy wall built up around his heart that would ward off anyone that tried to get near. You were scared of him. But that changed when you learned about his younger brother, Haruto. You had been there for a lot of Yuma's duels and through that you learned more about the brothers. Seeing Kaito's strength inspired you. He was willing to do anything to protect the ones he loved and you admired that quality. He was determined to do it all by himself, without relying on others. He was the strongest person you knew and his duelling skills were terrifyingly awesome. It was easy for you to fall for such a strong yet caring person. 

You blinked rapidly in surprise as you drifted out of your reminiscing. Your body went tense as you gripped the menu in your hands tightly. How could you forget something like that? You definitely knew what you could talk about to break the ice. You searched for Kaito's face and was surprised to see him staring at you. You almost jumped in your seat as his cool, steel blue eyes bored into you, his gaze piercing through your very soul. You swallowed thickly, tongue wetting your dry lips before you spoke.

"How's Haruto doing?" you inquired. "Is he recovering well?"

Kaito stared at you for a long moment, his intense stare losing its sharp edge when you mentioned his brother. He felt his heart flutter and the feeling made him uncomfortable. Why was he so happy that you mentioned Haruto? Of course, Haruto was everything to Kaito. He could talk for hours about his baby brother without tiring of the subject. What had surprised him was that you hadn't even been prompted to talk about Haruto. It showed that you remembered him and you obviously cared about him as well. A small smile tilted Kaito’s lips.

"He's doing well."

You sighed lightly in relief, placing a hand over your heart.

"Thank goodness."

Poor Haruto had been through a lot. The memories of the past couple of weeks were still raw and fresh and it would take some time to heal and move past it. Everyone had been recovering well and it put your heart at ease to hear good news.

Kaito's heart rate started to increase and his palms felt sweaty. It had been a long time since he felt this nervous. He was usually always so confident in himself that he never faltered once when his mind was set on something. But you made him feel nervous and unsure. This was the first time Kaito had harboured these kinds of feelings for anyone. They were confusing and it made him anxious. Ever since the Duel Carnival ended, he couldn’t get you out of his head. Now that everything had settled down and Haruto was safe, Kaito could pursue these feelings and start acting more like a young adult.

Kaito had been drawn to you for a number of reasons. He saw a little bit of himself in you. He saw it in the way you protected your younger peers, especially Yuma. That strength piqued his curiosity and he did a little research to find out more about you. Apparently, you knew a lot of the kids around the city because you used to babysit most of them growing up. You had forged deep bonds and it was obvious that all these kids adored you too. He remembered that they gave you the fond nickname of "mother hen" because of the way you doted over them.

Another reason he agreed to meet you was because Haruto had encouraged it. In the brief time that you knew Haruto, even he grew attached to you. There must have been something about your soul that was warm and pleasant to everyone that you met. Haruto could sense that and liked the soothing effects. His brother had been asking after you recently, wondering if he could see you again. It's what encouraged Kaito to get to know you better. He didn't realise that he would fall deep down the rabbit hole and develop feelings for you.

Your eyes scanned the menu as you both fell silent once more. You started to gently tap your foot, your anxiety gnawing at the pit of your stomach. You didn't know what to do. You wanted to talk more but you didn't want to force Kaito into a conversation. You felt like you'd be bugging him. Your brain just kept running around in circles that it hurt to think. You read through the menu as you tried to decide what you wanted to drink. You chewed your lip in thought. Did you remember to bring enough money? You were sure you double checked before leaving your house to make sure you would have enough for today's outing. But you couldn't remember how much you put in. Your mind was drawing a blank and it only made your anxiety escalate. You wanted to check again, just to make sure and put your mind at ease.

You dug into your bag, rifling through your belongings as you searched for your wallet. You scowled after a moment. You sometimes swore your bag was a portal to another dimension and you could never find what you wanted. You relaxed when you finally grabbed a hold of your wallet and pulled it out. As soon as you opened it to check on your money, something fell out. You tried to catch it but failed miserably and your hand ended up smacking loudly against the table. The noise caused you to cringe as the simple piece of cardboard that had fallen out of your wallet slid across the table, right in front of Kaito. He immediately recognised it as a Duel Monster’s card. His curiosity rose as he picked it up, flipping it over to see what kind of card it was.

"'Monster reborn" he mumbled, eyes scanning over the card.

His eyes flicked up to your face and he watched your eyes nervously flit about, refusing to meet his eyes. You were still a little embarrassed that it fallen out. Why the hell had you put that card in your wallet? You had been looking for it and you cursed your past self for tucking it in such a ridiculous place. Kaito gestured to your card, his eyes sparkling with a hint of curiosity.

"You play?"

He couldn't recall ever seeing you with a duel disk or a deck. Though, he had a feeling that you must have been a duellist if you were frequently around Yuma and this card proved that his intuition had been correct. You scratched your cheek idly, a small chuckle falling from your lips as you start to nod.

"Yeah, I play a bit" you replied. "Yuma is usually asking me all the time for duels."

That statement did not surprise Kaito. Yuma's life was rooted in duelling. It would make sense that he would challenge anyone, no matter who they were. Kaito handed you back your card and you tucked it away in your bag in a safe spot. Kaito's eyes lingered on the wallet in your hands and he frowned. Why did you have that out? His eyes flicked back up to your face.

"Don't worry about it."

His words caught you off guard as you whipped your head back up to him. You blink rapidly, tilting your head in confusion as your brows pinched together.

"I'm sorry?" 

He gestured to your wallet that was still clutched tightly in your hands. "I'm paying today. So, don't worry about it" he clarified.

Your cheeks sparked with warmth as you quickly start shaking your head.

"Ah no. It's fine. I can pay for myself."

You weren't expecting him to pay for you. It was the reason why you had brought money in the first place. This date was your idea so it was only fair that you would pay for your own stuff. You started to berate yourself. You should have just left your wallet in your bag. Why did you have to be such a knit picker? Kaito shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest, a stern look crossing his features. 

"It's my treat" Kaito countered.

You opened your mouth to reply but you couldn't think of anything to say. How were you going to say no? It was Kaito. Once he made his mind up about something, it would be hard to convince him otherwise. He was really determined to do this for you and you weren’t sure why. You sighed heavily. 

"Fine. But at least let me go order the drinks."

Kaito was on his feet before you can even consider pushing your chair back. Your eyebrow twitched and he looked down at you with a small smirk playing at his lips. Deep down, you knew he was only trying to be a gentleman. It made butterflies erupt in your stomach just thinking about how considerate he was.

"What would you like?"

But did he have to sound so smug about it? You puffed your cheeks out, eyebrows pinching together. That was it. If he was so determined to do this then you were going to get something extremely rich and decadent because guess what? You weren't paying for it. Your eyes quickly scan the menu before you point to a drink, showing it to Kaito. His eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"That one?" he asked.

"You said it was your treat" you fired back.

Kaito couldn't help but snicker lightly. You were about as intimidating to him as an angry little kitten. You looked really cute when you pouted but he didn’t want to tease you further. He placed a hand on his hip as a smirk curled his lips.

"Well played" he praised. "Keep this up and I may have to duel you."

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
